This invention relates to motorcycles and more particularly to a quick detachable motorcycle windshield.
The use of motorcycle windshields is desirable for long distance highway travel to minimize fatigue caused by windloading on the rider's exposed upper body. On the other hand, many motorcycle riders prefer not to employ a windshield for short trips or lower speed street travel. However, because the installation and removal of prior art windshields was normally time-consuming and required the use of tools, rapid conversion was normally not a viable option. For example, motorcycle windshields were typically bolted to the vehicle and in some models, several other components had to be removed to permit removal or installation of the windshield. Moreover, in some cases, removal of the windshield exposed unsightly hardware or brackets which remained on the vehicle. Some vehicles also required the installation of spacers to fill the space previously occupied by the windshield.